


The Chronicles of Us

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: When Daniel met Sungwoon for the first time, he knew that he already found someone he would cherish in the future.





	The Chronicles of Us

(i)

* * *

 

 

Dream. It was started with one single dream. Daniel’s one biggest dream was to be able to dance. Just simple as that. Then it become bigger. Daniel wanted people to see him dance. At one time Daniel was satisfied enough with doing busking dance. Seeing a lot of people took their time to actually look how capable Daniel was. It made him felt more appreciated. And later, he wanted the world to see. It was almost impossible but Daniel was not the type to easily give up on something he really loved. Daniel loved dancing too much to the point he couldn’t live without it.

 

Daniel liked to dream big. So many reasons for him to. For himself and his mother. Reasons that he always held onto. Produce 101 was the answer. Daniel really wanted to debut—to dance. This was probably one last chance. He had been training for two years and a month. For others this might be such a shirt period, but for Daniel himself it was just too long. He knew how capable he was. And he knew he was greedy enough. There were so many things Daniel wanted to show to the world. So many emotions he wanted to deliver. The desire was too great it felt like he couldn’t hold it anymore. So, if he didn’t take this opportunity then he would regret it forever.

 

To say Daniel was amazed; it was such an understatement. He was beyond that. There were so many people with much bigger talents than he was. So many people with the same dream. It made Daniel realize that Kang Daniel was nobody. It didn’t mean that he felt inferior. It made him more challenged though. He was here not to chicken out. All these competitors gave him more reason to actually improve himself. His goal was to debut and nobody could shake that.

 

Daniel was someone who like to pay attention to his surrounding. He liked to evaluate people. And he also wouldn’t mind to appreciate others when they deserved it. Daniel was hard-working man. He probably would do anything to get what he desired. So, it was not difficult for him to know when someone was as much as hard-working as he was. That happened to be Ha Sungwoon.

 

The first time Daniel met Sungwoon, he was stunned. Jisung was excited and kept whispering to him.

“Oh! Hotshot _sunbae-nim_. They’re cool.”

Daniel put all of his attention to the two guys who was currently showing their talents. It was incredible that Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off them. They did really show a great performance. No wonder that they already debuted and had name. Daniel felt slightly jealous. But there was also a disappointment. How could great guys like them have to endure training period again in this competition? There was a tugging feeling inside his chest. Music industry was like a battle field. The stronger you were, then longer you would survive. Daniel wavered a little but it wouldn’t be able to die down his fighting spirit.

 

Another one thing that caught his attention, he couldn’t help but to smile when he looked at Sungwoon. Daniel believed it was a platonic adoration. Sungwoon was excellent. His dancing and singing skill was amazing that Daniel thought he couldn’t ever compare himself to Sungwoon. Daniel was awestruck. His mind kept on wondering how someone as small and tiny as Sungwoon could hold so many power and energy. It was so mesmerizing to see how Sungwoon killed that performance. Daniel could sense that  Ha Sungwoon was that type of hard-working man and Daniel liked that fact. A silly smiled adorned his face when they announced that Sungwoon and Taehyun were on A class. It was expected and yet Daniel couldn’t hide how much he was proud of them. Later that night, Daniel found one more reason; he would do better for next missions so he could get into A class. One more reason to get close to Ha Sungwoon.

 

Daniel’s next impression was that Ha Sungwoon was a cold person. Daniel noticed how serious Sungwoon in every missions they got. It turned to be a habit for him to put an extra attention to Sungwoon from now on. It was like Daniel always looked up to Sungwoon. Daniel learned a lot from him. The dedication and determination; that was what Daniel much appreciated from Sungwoon. Daniel really wanted to get close to Sungwoon. He wanted it so bad to the point he felt slightly jealous over Daehwi who looked so comfortable laughing along with Sungwoon during practice.

 

It was not that Daniel was afraid to approach first. More like, he was too nervous to do that. _Hell_ , he never been nervous before but this thing about Sungwoon was exception. At some given opportunities, Daniel would try casually smile and greet whenever he met Sungwoon. For exchange, Sungwoon would only nod and give that tiny smile at Daniel. Sometimes, when Daniel was lucky enough he would get a pat on his shoulder. A gesture of giving encouragement. Daniel was happy but he needed more.

 

Jisung was a life saver. Being a mother hen, Jisung was so fast in socializing. Everybody loved Jisung because Jisung loved and cared for everybody in this dorm. He was like the leader. They often came to him for advice and comfort. It couldn’t be denied that at some point, they became one big family. Daniel was grateful because Jisung was his best friend. Coming from the same agency, Daniel was happy that Jisung was here. He could talk a lot with Jisung without being judged or scrutinized. He felt comfortable with Jisung. That was why Daniel told Jisung about wanting to get close to Sungwoon. Along with the reason that he wanted to improved his dancing skill; wanting to learn anything—something from Sungwoon because everybody here knew how talented Sungwoon was. Daniel didn't want to admit if this was called a lie because he didn’t know anymore what the actual intention he wanted to get close to Sungwoon was.

 

Sungwoon was nice and kind. He was witty and funny. And he could be warm-hearted as well when he needed to. Daniel found all of these sides of Sungwoon in less than two weeks. _Thanks to Jisung_. One lunch moment together with Sungwoon had made his relationship with Sungwoon escalated. It was no more awkward smile and pat on shoulder. Daniel was now able to laugh loudly at Sungwoon’s joke. He also could look closely at how Sungwoon’s ears redden everytime they teased him. Daniel was so happy. Being here to pursue the dream; and being with a person he might cherish in the future.

 

It was different from the feeling he got years ago. Daniel thought he had ever been in love before. When he was in the middle school, he confess to one of the girl from another class. She was cute and small. Daniel always liked everything that was small and cute anyway. It was nice feeling to have someone he could call as his. Someone who would always be by his side whenever he needed. But it turned out that the feeling was not more than platonic. The more he was involved in that relationship, the more he felt something was not quite right at that time. People always said that when you fell in love you would feel that tingling sensation inside. Feeling how your heart beat strangely abnormal.

Daniel never experienced that before. Not until now when he was lying on the practice room floor—wasted from dancing for hours. He was out of breath. Daniel was not sure if it was because he was already too tired it felt like his body would collapse soon; or was it because at this very moment Sungwoon was also there—lying beside him. Sweats were all over their bodies. It was their routine; practicing until midnight, until their bodies dropped. Daniel could heard how Sungwoon heaved a deep sigh; trying to control his breath. His eyes closed; Daniel took the time to gaze on Sungwoon. They were so close. It was possible for Daniel to see how perfect Sungwoon’s skin was. That milky white skin. The cute cheekbones that were barely there. The plump jelly lips that were so red. Daniel was out of breath. He never felt like this before. He touched his own chest, He could feel how his heart was crazily pounding. It hurt a little but he didn’t mind anyway. It was such a strange and yet fascinating feeling. Daniel wondered if he would ever get used to this.

 

“What?”

 

Sungwoon opened his eyes and turned to look at Daniel. His beautiful eyes gave Daniel that question look. At this moment, Daniel wondered if it was wrong to be drown into that orbs because Daniel was so awestruck he could not utter a single word.

 

“ _Yah_! Answer me when I’m asking.”

 

Sungwoon’s lower lip was slightly jutted out. It couldn’t be counted as a pout but it wasn’t less cute anyway. Daniel chuckled. He wanted so bad to touch that pouted lips. Sungwoon was so cute that Daniel had to resist the urge to squeal over him. Sungwoon didn’t like to be called cute so Daniel would shut his mouth about it.

 

“I’m happy.”

 

Daniel said those words with sincerity. It was quite hard to put it into words how he felt right now. But he guessed, happy was the closest thing. He was happy to be here. Everyday he learned something new to improve himself. He found so many new friends that he believed he could count on. His desire of debuting was increasing every single day. Daniel was happy because everything was so great he didn’t forget to always be a grateful person. Moreover, he was happy because Sungwoon was here; beside him to be precise. He was here when Daniel was just _Daniel_ —a Busan boy who had a big dream; sweats all over his body and Daniel was sure he smelled so bad right now. So, Daniel was happy.

 

 

 

 

It needed two days for Daniel to think about this. He kept on repeating to himself that it would be fine. Nothing was wrong with this. And nobody would notice it anyway. But then again, Daniel was sometimes clumsy. He should have hide that box properly so no one would ever find out. Unfortunately, he was caught red-handed. Thankfully, it was Jisung. Of course it was him. Jisung was like having super power in reading people’s mind. Still, Daniel tried his luck.

 

“Really, Niel? I feel hurt now.”

 

Apparently Jisung was more concerned about the fact that Daniel wouldn’t give him that gift to him rather than the fact who was the one that Daniel would give it to. It was understandable when Danie and Jisung was already best-friended for more than two years now. It felt like Jisung was being replaced. Though it was not true. Daniel would never replace Jisung with someone else. Besides, Sungwoon was not Daniel’s best friend. Daniel smiled a little with a thought of having Sungwoon as more than just a best friend.

 

“Whatever. I don’t want to know who that person is anyway.”

 

Daniel snorted. As if, he would seriously tell Jisung about it. Eventually he would, but not right now. Daniel took away that small box from Jisung before he managed to open it. Jisung didn’t need to know what was inside it.

 

It was after dinner when he met Sungwoon. They sat on the staircase in silence. Sungwoon brought Daniel a pack of his favorite jelly. It was from his family. They sent some snacks and proper food for Sungwoon and his dorm mates to enjoy. Daniel was happily munching on that sweet jelly. Sungwoon chuckled and kept telling Daniel that he shouldn’t have given that jelly to Daniel because now he was being ignored. Daniel took out of the red jelly and gave it to Sungwoon. It was enough to make Sungwoon laughed.

 

“I miss home.”

 

Daniel was missing home too. Everybody here was. But then again, there had to be something they sacrificed in order to purse another things in life. Daniel believed what they did right now was worth fighting for.

 

No one spoke up. Sometimes it was nice to only just sit side by side without even talking. Sungwoon’s presence itself was already giving comfort for Daniel. So at time like this, Daniel just cherished it as much as other moments he spent with Sungwoon. The dorm was pretty much quiet now. Most of the boys were probably in their room. This was one of the free lazy day.

 

Daniel looked at his right wrist. There were two identical bracelets he wore. He caressed it softly. He was thinking about this for two days and he guess he couldn’t just back out. He took out of the bracelets. One moment later, Daniel dared to grab Sungwoon’s hand. He could see how startled Sungwoon was. He knew that Sungwoon was not really fond of skinship. So, Daniel had to grip it more tightly when Sungwoon was about to pull away. Daniel put the bracelet on Sungwoon’s wrist without hesitation. Though Daniel wondered if Sungwoon could feel how his hand trembled a little when he did put it on. Daniel’s heart beat so fast it looked like it might burst from his chest in any seconds. Daniel didn’t have the guts to look into Sungwoon’s face. He was so nervous right now his face was probably as red as tomatoes.

 

“What is this?”

 

Sungwoon lifted his hand and examined the bracelet. It was a simple one and nothing fancy about it. Daniel realized that he couldn’t be silent forever so he decided to blurt out the first thing that was on his mind.

 

”It looks good on you.”

 

Sungwoon turned his attention towards Daniel who apparently still refused to look at him. Sungwoon chuckled at his friend’s behavior. It must have been nice to tease Daniel right now.

 

“ _Ey_ , so are we wearing couple bracelet now?”

 

Daniel knew Sungwoon was teasing him because he was sure one hundred percents that Sungwoon didn’t share the mutual feelings, _yet_. But then again, Daniel still could hope. Everything was possible and Daniel would pursue all that possibilities.

 

“I give it to you because you’re my small and precious _hyung_.”

 

The words were somehow succeed in making Sungwoon speechless. With the way how Daniel looked at him in the eyes now. So determining. Sungwoon could feel the sincerity. It was so funny how could Daniel turned from someone shy into someone so full of confidence in less than a minute. Sungwoon felt weird. He lost for words. Sungwoon cleared his throat and turned away from Daniel’s gaze. He scratched his nape though it was not even itchy to begin with. Sungwoon was sure his ears became red now but he didn’t care. Sungwoon looked at that bracelet one more time. Now, it felt different, somehow the bracelet felt heavier on his wrist.

 

“Thanks, Niel. It’s beautiful.”

 

The table turned. It was Sungwoon who couldn’t look at Daniel’s face now. Daniel smiled widely. His bunny teeth were protruding. He took a look at their matching bracelet. There was nothing more beautiful than those.

 

Daniel was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy NielwoonDay! ^^  
> I finally wrote fluff and non au story~ i hope you all like it ^^


End file.
